TOW Joey dates Rachel and Fandoms Collide
by jasadin
Summary: Friends crossover. Joey and Rachel are on a date, when they meet up with Rachel's cousin, Donna and Donna's boss, Josh.
1. Chapter 1

**TOW Joey dates Rachel and Fandoms Collide**

**Author: **Missjasadin

**Fandom: **West Wing/Friends xover

**Summary: **In an episode of Friends, when Rachel is pregnant, she's complaining that she hasn't been on a date in a long time and won't go on one for a long time either. So Joey decides to take her on a real date, and they  
share what they each do on dates to get the other person to fall for  
them, or actually sleep with them in Joey's case. In come Josh and Donna.

**Disclaimer:** Neither of these shows belong to me. The West Wing is the brilliant creation of Aaron Sorkin ad Friends the collaborative efforts of David Crane and Marta Kaufman.

**Authors Note: **_The beginning of this fic is adopted from Friends Season 8 episode: TOW Joey dates Rachel. The West Wing comes in later. This is set at about season 3 of the West Wing – during the campaign trail. _

Central Perk

Joey and Rachel were sitting in Central Perk, sipping their coffee, and enjoying the quiet silence, and Ross entered in a rush.

"Hey!" He exclaimed "Oh, I'm so glad you that you guys are here. I've been dying to tell someone what happened in the Paleontology department today."

"Do you think he saw us or can we still sneak out?" Joey lowered his voice and muttered to Rachel under his breath.

Ross continued as if Joey hadn't spoken: "The head of the department, Professor Neuman has…."

"They made you head of the department!" Rachel exclaimed, excited for her friend and the father of her unborn child.

"No. But I get to teach one of his advanced classes!" He interjected excitedly, then paused. "Why didn't I get head of the department?"

Frowning, he walked to the counter to get some coffee, still pondering the question Rachel had proposed to him.

Joey turned to Rachel. "Oh! Hey Rach, listen umm…"

"Yeah."

"I Have a big date coming up in a few days. Do you know any good restaurants?"

Pausing for a second to think, she replied "Yeah, um, there's this great one downtown. Paul's Café I think it's called. They've got great food and it's really romantic."

"Ooh, great! Thanks!" He grinned at her excited at the prospect of where his date would lead, after taking the woman to a romantic restaurant.

"Yeah! Oh, and then afterwards you can take her to the _Four Seasons_ for drinks." Almost forgetting Joey was even there, she continued her fantasy. "Or you could go downtown and listen to some jazz music... Or dancing—Oh! Take her dancing!"

Eyebrows raised, he commented "You sure are naming a lot of ways to postpone sex, I'll tell ya…"

Rachel sighed.

"I miss dating. Getting all dressed up and then going to a fancy restaurant with a cute guy – it's so much fun! I'm not going to be able to do that for ages now that I'm pregnant. I mean not that I won't have fun sitting at home, worrying about giving birth to a sixteen pound baby…"

Joey looked at Rachel's downcast eyes, and sighed before asking: "Hey, y'know what?"

"What?"

"Why don't I take you out?"

"What!" Rachel exclaimed "Joey, you don't want to go on a date with a pregnant lady."

"Yes I do!" He argued "So you're gonna go get dressed up, we're gonna go out and we're going to have a good time!. Anyway it will help to take your mind off of childbirth and c-sections and-and giant baby heads stretching out…"

Shaking her head quickly trying to erase images of baby's heads popping out of her, Rachel interrupted him.

"Okay! I'll go with you! I'll go! I'll go with you."

"I'll be fun."

"All right?"

Although he had been sweet to offer, Rachel was unsure as of what to expect. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed a bad idea.

Joey and Rachel's Apartment

Rachel was in her bedroom preparing for her date with Joey when she heard a k knock on the door.

"Joey?" She called to her roommate "Could you get that?"

Not getting a reply she walked to the door opening it herself. There stood Joey dressed up in his "date" clothes holding flowers and a small brown bag in his hand.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in your room" Rachel asked him.

"No, I'm picking you up for our date. These are for you." He handed her the purple flowers, smiling.

"Ohh, Lilies. Joey, they're my favorite. Thank you." She beamed at him, and walked further into the kitchen, opening a cupboard to retrieve a vase.

"And, a brownie!"

Turning to face Joey, Rachel realized that he was holding out the small brown bag to her.

"Well, half a brownie. Actually, it's just bag. It's been a long walk from the flower shop and I was starting to feel faint so…"

"Thankyou. This is so great! I actually feel like I'm going on a real date! Although, I do have a hint of morning sickness, and I'm wearing underwear that goes up to about…" Rachel snapped the waistband on her underwear that went just slightly below her breasts. "there."

"Hey come on now, this is a real date." Joey protested. Adopting a 'manly' voice he continued. "Uh, so…nice place you got here. Foosball, huh? Pizza box. Oh, a subscription to _Playboy_. You're my kind of woman."

"Yeah, well actually, that's my roommate's."

"I would like to meet him. He sounds like a terrific guy." Joey smirked at her.

"Ah yes," Rachel warned mockingly "but he's very protective of me so you'd better watch yourself."

"Ah… Hey, so this roommate of yours…is he good looking?"

"Hm-mmm." She agreed nodding.

"Oh yeah, it must be tough to keep your hands of him, huh?"

Rachel laughed "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he's gay."

Joey's eyes widened in surprise, and he tripped over his words in protest. "No-no-no-no, he's not! No! Why are you trying to ruin the game? Come on!"

In a restaurant

"Wow, isn't it beautiful" Donna commented, admiring the gorgeous view before them. "Aren't you glad I chose this restaurant?"

Josh barely glanced up from his menu, which he was studying intently, trying to work out the cheapest meal he could possibly buy from the range of overpriced choices.

"Yes, I'm ecstatic. If I were given the choice on how to spend all my hard earned money in one go, this is definitely the way I would have chosen. So thank you for making the decision for me." He replied.

Feeling Donna's glare, he looked up at her sheepishly.

"I'm delighted to be here with you Donnatella."

Noticing her glare hadn't lessoned he continued hastily. "This is YOUR night- to eat wherever you want. You deserve it after all the extra hours you've been putting in…?" He made it a question, hoping she would accept his response and forgive him.

Donna nodded and returned to her conversation about the restaurant's view, as Josh groaned, letting his head fall forward against the table.

In the same restaurant

"Now the filet mignon, what comes with that?" Rachel asked.

The waitress serving them sighed, as Rachel had been questioning the menu for the past five minutes. "There's a side of steamed vegetables."

"Emmm." Pausing for a second to think, Rachel spoke again. "Now, is there any way I can substitute the vegetables for a three-pound lobster?"

"Y'know what?" Joey interjected before the waitress could wrap her hands around Rachel's neck, which I looked like she planning on. "Bring her both, and I'll have the same."

With a glare, the waitress, turned sharply, leaving their table.

"Wow! This is shaping up to be a pretty good date…" Rachel exclaimed excitedly "Oh and I almost forgot. I haven't paid you for rent yet"

"Oh whoa-whoa-whoa, no roommate stuff. Okay? We're on a date."

"Okay. Wow! So I get to see what Joey Tribbiani is like on a date. So do you have any moves?" She grinned at him.

Trying to maintain a straight face Joey spoke again "No! No. Umm, just myself and if they don't like me for…" Before bursting into laughter. "I'm sorry I couldn't even get through that."

"I knew it! I knew it. Come on tell me your moves." She begged, a pout forming on her lips.

Sighing, Joey leaned closer to her before responding. "Oh alright. Umm, well, okay, I usually start by having a bottle of wine sent to my table from one of my fans."

"Oh my God. And that works!"

He shrugged "Well it does when you combine it with, "This is so embarrassing, I just want to have a normal life!""

"Oh, you poor little famous man." She sympathized with him mockingly.

"Oh okay, how about this one. I was going to wait until the end of the night to kiss you, but you're so beautiful…I don't think I can."

Eyes widening expressing her interest, Rachel gasped. "Oh my God! Wow! That was fantastic, I almost leaned in. I really almost did!"

He smirked at her. "Alright, so…so tell me one of your moves."

"Alright. So where'd you grow up?"

Joey frowned at her. "That's your move? Boy Rach, you're lucky you're hot."

"Come on, just answer the question!"

Exasperated he replied. "Queens."

"And so were-were you close to your parents?" She asked persistently.

"Yeah, with my mom. Yeah, not so much with my dad."

"Why not?"

Joey shrugged before answering her question. "I don't know. I guess there's just always been this distance y'know—I mean we both try to pretend it's not there, but it is."

"Oh." Rachel replied sympathetically, rubbing his wrist with her fingers in support. "It's gotta be rough."

"Yeah, it is. It's really tough. Y'know sometimes I think…" Joey paused in the middle of his soliloquy suddenly. "Wow! Nice move!"

"Huh?"

""Where'd you grow up," it's so simple!" Joey exclaimed.

Rachel grinned. "Thank you! And now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the rest room."

"Yeah."

Rachel stood and began to walk away from the table, heading in the direction of the restrooms.

Still in hearing distance she called out to him. "And now you're watching me walk away."

"Yes I am!" Joey exclaimed "Again so simple!"

Nodding at Joey's words but not really listening, Rachel's green eyes widened suddenly in surprise and an excited grin spread across her face.

"Donna!"

Donna looked up from her meal, hearing her name being called. She furrowed her brow and looked at Josh questioning, as if to ask if he too had heard her name being called.

"Did you..?"

He shrugged and glanced around the room, hoping to spy someone approaching. Donna too, began to look her eyes locking onto each table, inspecting its occupants, when she felt Josh's tap on her shoulder.

Following the direction his hand pointed, she suddenly noticed the source of the voice just two tables away. Scrambling from her seat, she approached Rachel and Joey's table at a swift pace, before coming to a halt just in front of them.

"Rachel!" Donna threw her arms around the shorter woman and the two hugged each other tightly.

"What are you doing here! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming to New York?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't even thinking. We've been so busy with the campaign and this is the first break I've had in weeks. It didn't even occur to me, and Josh… oh – Josh!"

Donna turned and almost walked into her companion who had left their table to join her reunion. Joey grinned at her, letting her know that he would be commenting on her girlish reunion with Rachel at a later date, then motioned for her to introduce him.

"Oh, sorry. This is my boss, Joshua Lyman. Josh, meet my cousin Rachel and…I'm sorry…" Donna trailed off, not knowing the name of the handsome man standing alongside her cousin.

"Oh, this is one of my best friends, Joey Tribianni. You've heard me talk about him before." Donna nodded smiling at him in greeting while the men shook hands.

"I can't believe that you're actually here! I haven't seen you in such a long time; we have so much catching up to do! How long are you in town? I guess that you'll be busy with the campaign, but you must try to get a day off so that we can go shopping!"

Josh looked on in amusement, deducting that babbling was obviously a genetic trait in Donna's family. Tuning back into the conversation, he realized that Rachel was still talking.

"Why don't you join us…? Or are you…?"

"No, no, it's fine, we just started our main meals" Donna immediately responded, "we've love to join you" She looked at Josh for his approval, and at his nod, signaled for the waiter. After explaining their new situation, it only took a few minutes for the group of four to be seated at a new table with their meals before them.

"So this is a lovely place for your BOSS to take you out to dinner, Donna." Rachel commented, looking pointedly at her cousin and emphasising the word "boss". Neither male noticed Rachel's implied question although Donna did, carefully ignoring it.

"Trust me, it won't be happening again" Josh stated scowling at his blonde assistant.

Donna's eyes widened slightly and an angelic expression made its way across her face. "You said that I could choose where we ate!"

"Yes, and you knew that by 'choose', I meant choose between pizza and Chinese takeaway! Not choose the most expensive restaurant in New York!"

"I thought that you were being overly generous when you said you'd pay for the meal" Donna grinned at him, letting him know that she had realized what he had meant, but had deliberately turned his own words against him.

Meanwhile, the other couple was looking on in amusement, as the two argued.

"Just look at these prices! I mean, how can anybody justify $15 for a stick of garlic bread! I would watch your step for the next few days, Donnatella." Josh warned her.

Joey's ears perked up. "Donnatella? That's Italian."

"Yep," Josh nodded at his assistant "Donna's half Italian."

"So am I!" came Joeys' excited reply. "Do you speak Italian?"

"Appena un po'" _A little bit_

The ice now having been broken, the four continued their meal, conversation flowing easily between them, talking about what had been going on in their lives, and Donna and Rachel sharing amusing stories from their childhood.

The hours went by much to fast for the group and soon they were the only ones left in the restaurant. Standing outside the building they said their goodbyes, Donna and Josh promising to meet up with them again before they left New York.

The End.

So what did you think? If I get enough support, I will continue this, with Josh and Donna meeting the rest of the FRIENDS gang. Maybe even some more WW characters.

Note: This author LOVES feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

**TOW Ms Pacman**

**Author:** missjasadin

**Authors note:** I just thought I should say, that although in _FRIENDS_ Joey and Rach get together for a while (which all starts with the episode I'm using for this fic) that won't be happening here. In my world Joey and Rachel are only ever friends. Sorry guys.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'll try and incorporate your suggestions if not in this fic, then in another one.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Monica and Chandler entered their apartment their hands filled with groceries, to find Phoebe already inside, standing in front of a huge object that has been gift wrapped with colourful paper.

"Hey!" Pheobe exclaimed seeing them enter. "I got you guys a present. It's really for your wedding. I ordered it weeks ago, and it finally arrived!"

"Pheebs, you didn't have to get us anything for our wedding you already sang…" Chandler reprimanded her, but was interrupted by an enthusiastic Monica.

"I love it, it's HUGE! Let's open it!" She shouted excitedly while ripping at the layers of wrapping paper which covered the giant object.

Before Monica could discover what the object was, Pheobe informed her. "It's a _Ms. Pac-Man_ machine!"

"Oh my God!" Monica was looking at the game, her eyes wide and shining with delight.

"Do you really like it?" Pheobe asked unsure.

"Are you kidding!" was her reply "I practically spent my entire childhood at the arcade! This is like—Oh my, this is like my second favorite game!"

"Really? What was your favourite?"

"Well I-I really don't remember the name of it, but you put a quarter in and y'know pull some handles and win like a candy bar or something."

"A vending machine?" Chandler deadpanned.

"Don't feel bad for me!" Monica pouted at him. "I won like every time!"

* * *

"Yes! Ahh. Oh, would you look at that Monica? I just knocked off all of your top scores!" Pheobe jumped up and down on the spot excitedly, her eyes never straying from the screen.

"I'm next." Monica stated frowning at her friend, who carefully ignored her and began a new game. "Don't! Don't start another game! I said I'm next! Phoebe!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you over all the winning."

"Chandler!" Monica whined at her husband. "Phoebe's hogging the game!"

"Who cares?" he scowled at her from his seat at the table. "It's just a stupid game."

"You only think it's stupid because you suck at it."

"I don't suck. It's sucks. You suck." Came his witty retort.

* * *

The next day, Monica entered the apartment she shared with her husband, to find him playing _Ms. Pac-Man_.

"Hey." She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"You are not going to believe what I did today!"

"Well it clearly wasn't showering or shaving."

"I've gotten good. I spent all day playing this and now I rule at it!"

"Wait a minute," Monica stared at him "You stayed home all day and played _Ms. Pac-Man_ while I went off to work like some kind of chump!"

"Uh-huh," Chandler grinned at her "and I got all the top ten scores, I erased Phoebe off the board! High five!"

He held up his hand to give her a high five but was unable to uncurl his fingers.

"What is the matter with your hand?"

"Well I've been playing it for like eight hours, it'll loosen up. Come on, check out the scores. Oh, and also look at the initials. I made them all into dirty words."

"Chandler! Why would you do that?"

"Because it's awesome."

"You actually think this is clever?"

"Well y'know, they only give you three letters, so after A-S-S it is a bit of a challenge."

"Well you'd better clear them all off. Our nephew is coming over here tomorrow to play this game, and these can't be on there!"

"Come on," Chandler complained "He won't even know what they mean."

"Chandler! He's seven; he's not stupid."

"Have you talked to him lately?"

"All right then, fine. I'm just gonna have to unplug it then."

"No-no-no, if you unplug it, I'll have nothing to show for my day! It would be like I was at work."

Monica unplugged the game.

"Nooooooo!"

Then plugged it back in again.

"Hey look at that! Look at that, it's still there! This thing must have some kind of primitive ROM Chip in it or something!"

"Well then honey. You're just going to have to beat your scores."

"With the claw hand!" Chandler widened his eyes, blinking them pitifully, hoping to get some sympathy from his wife.

"All right, fine. Fine, I'll do it. I've just got to get this off the screen. Carol and Susan are still upset that you taught him 'pull my finger'."

* * *

Rachel and Joey were seated in their favourite orange lounge, in their usual coffee shop Central Perk, occasionally sipping at their hot drinks.

"Hey Joey," Rachel asked looking at him "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, Rach."

"After our date last night, did you feel a little weird?"

"Oh my God! You did too?"

"Yeah, I think it was the lobster."

"Yeah… wait! I didn't have any lobster!" Joey looked puzzled.

"Yes you did. I say you eat it!"

Joey looked stricken. "I ATE lobster?" His face turning a deathly white.

"Joey? Joey? Sweetie? What's wrong?" The words flew from her mouth as she looked at him in panic.

Joey rested his head between his knees, breathing deeply.

Eventually he was calm enough to sit back up, much to Rachel's relief.

"Joey, what the hell just happened?"

"The lobster." He answered her. "Just the thought of it makes me sick." A disgusted look crossed his face, and he inhaled deeply, trying to get his stomach to stop churning.

Rachel looked at him in shock. "Then why the hell did you order it last night!"

"I didn't realise!" Joey exclaimed. "You were taking so long ordering and I was just so hungry. I wasn't really thinking about it, because your friends came along. But now I'm remembering…"

Rachel held back a laugh and rubbed his back. "Aww Joe, I'm sorry. But thankyou for the wonderful night, it was great. Especially getting to see Donna again after such a long time."

"Yeah, your cousin seemed really nice. And her boss too. What's going on with those two anyway?"

Rachel smiled. "I'm not sure, but I'm sure going to try and find out. Come on." she said standing. "Let's head back to the apartment. Donna's coming for a visit this afternoon. I'm not sure what time, so I want to be there to greet her."

With that the two of them left the coffeehouse.

* * *

A few hours later, Monica was still standing at the Ms Pacman game trying to beat the high scores which Chandler had achieved.

"Okay, I got that. I'll escape over there. I'll come back over here. All right, come on _Ms. Pac-Man_. It's got—Right…Dammit!" She shouted in frustration at the screen as her character died yet again. "Well, you're just a little bitch, aren't you?"

At that moment Phoebe entered the room. "Hey, you guys. Listen, I'm sorry that I was hogging the game before-" She stopped speaking as she noticed the top ten list which was visible on the screen. "Oh my God! Your friends have some unfortunate initials!"

"They're all Chandler."

"But Chandler sucks! He couldn't have gotten this good!"

"I did." Chandler replied looking mournfully at his deformed hand. "But it came at a price."

"But Ben is coming over tonight and he can't see this. So we have to try and erase all the scores"

"Oh come on, by age seven kids have already seen orgies." Phoebe and Monica looked at Chandler strangely after hearing his latest revelation. "Was it just me!

* * *

"Donna!" Rachel shouted out seeing her cousin further down the hallway, about to knock on Chandler and Monica's apartment door.

"Rachel." Donna smiled at her cousin in relief. "We thought we'd gotten the wrong apartment number" she said, gesturing to herself and Josh before hugging Rachel warmly. "We were just about to try this door, since you weren't answering."

"Yeah sorry about that" Rachel grinned at the other couple. "Joey here was feeling a bit sick. It turns out he shouldn't eat lobster."

Josh who had been standing at the side silently opened his mouth to reply, obviously remembering the other man's meal from the night before, but Rachel shook her head at him. "Don't ask."

"Well, as you're here. Let's go in and visit some of our other friends. They should be home." Rachel said opening the door to Chandler and Monica's apartment.

* * *

"Oh my God Phoebe, you're on fire!" Monica congratulated Phoebe who was now having her turn at trying to beat Chandler's top scores.

"I know!"

The door opened and Monica glanced up to see Rachel enter the room, before turning her attention back to the game.

"Hey Rach. Sorry, can't talk. This is too important."

"Oh okay." Rach said, motioning for the others to enter the room quietly. "Well I guess you don't really need to meet the visitors I brought over, I mean, they are only staying in town for a few days, but it doesn't matter. Your game is much more important. We can see them in another couple of years."

Monica turned back around to see who the mysterious guests were. She smiled in confusion at the two strangers who had entered the room with Joey and Rachel.

"This is Joshua Lyman and Donna- " Rachel began to introduce to the group before she was interrupted by Monica's large gasp as she finally recognized the blonde woman.

"Donna!" Monica squealed in excitement before launching herself at the younger woman. "What are you doing in New York? I haven't seen you in about 10 years! This is so great" she babbled.

Donna laughed along with her, before untangling herself from the dark haired woman, to introduce Josh and herself to the other occupants of the room.

* * *

"Soooo, you're Rachel's cousin? And used to be friends with Monica?" Chandler asked trying to make sure he understood their connection.

The gang, had seated themselves in the lounge room, well all of them except Joey, who was now trying his hand at Ms Pacman.

"Yep," Rachel replied for Donna "We used to have sleepovers all the time when we were younger, we all used to be so close. But that only happened when Donna came to stay in the holidays. Then," Rachel glared pointedly at her younger cousin "Donna went off with that loser boyfriend and practically stopped calling."

Donna looked down at her lap forlornly, and Josh who was sitting beside reached out for her hand.

"I know, I know. I should have listened to you guys. Michael was a jerk…" she

"He may be a jerk, but if it wasn't for him you might never have joined the campaign." Josh smiled at her fondly. The others all noticed the sweet exchange but didn't say anything.

"So Josh, what was it you do? I'm sure I've seen your face around somewhere." Chandler asked curiously.

"Ooh, ooh, let me guess." Phoebe bounced in her chair excitedly. "Ummmmm… you were once a safari tour guide, but when you were attacked by a wild lion, you returned to the city to give lectures on building the perfect igloo."

Josh looked at her in horror, and was about to give a sarcastic retort when Donna placed her hand on his arm, startling him enough to interrupt.

"Very close." Donna nodded at Phoebe encouragingly, while Rachel stifled a giggle. "Actually, Josh is my boss. He's the White House Deputy Chief of Staff."

"Wow!" Chandler exclaimed. "I knew I'd seen you before! You're the guy that came up with the 'secret plan to fight inflation'"

Donna grinned. "Yep, that was him."

"Soooo, Deputy Chief of Staff" Monica commented eying him up.

"Monica!" Chandler looked at his wife in shock as she admired the older man. "Hello! Husband in the room!"

"Yes, sweetie, I know" she grinned at him cheekily. "But just because I've ordered doesn't mean I can't look at the menu"

"Is this because I put dirty words on the game?" Chandler exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay. Well I guess I'd better get back to trying to win the game. Come and help" he said speaking to Josh, knowing that the girls wanted a chance to chat between themselves.

* * *

"Soooo…. Joshua Lyman, very nice." Monica congratulated Donna, glancing over to admire the slightly older man. "So what is he? 10 years older than you?"

"Actually eleven. And there is nothing going on between us! We're just good friends" Donna defended.

"Ah huh." Rachel looked at her cousin appraisingly "and that's why I met you guys at New York's most romantic restaurant last night?"

"He took you to Paul's Café?" Monica gasped. "Chandler only ever takes me there on our anniversary!"

Donna blushed under the inquisitive gazes of the two women. "we told you last night Rach. He said I could choose, and so I just looked up the most expensive place I could find. It meant nothing. Just a dinner between two friends and colleagues. Anyway, what about you and Joey? You took looked awfully cozy last night."

Rachel's eyes went wide and she and Monica burst into hysterical laughter. "Me and Joey?" Rach gasped trying to get herself under control. "Sorry Donna, we're not laughing at you. It's just… no. Joey and I are friends. He's slept with almost every woman in the tri-state area." She let out another laugh.

"Hey Joey" she called out to him "Donna thought that you and I were an item."

Chandler and Joey both burst into laughter, then Joey sauntered up to Rachel. "How you doing?" he asked winking at her. She slapped his arm. "Joey you pig! I'm pregnant and you're hitting on me! Why don't you go talk to Donna? Apparently she's single."

Grinning he walked up the younger blonde. "So, How YOU doing?"

"Good thanks." Donna smiled at him. "And how You doing?" she responded in the same tone of voice.

Joey looked at her in shock and Josh let out a snort of laughter.

"I don't know what you're laughing at" she glared at him. "You're just as bad as he is!" Josh immediately stopped his laughter looking scared.

* * *

Everyone was now seated in the kitchen, having been taking turns all afternoon at trying to beat Chandler's high scores.

Phoebe was currently playing and Chandler had been enthusiastically looking on in excitement.

"One more score to go! You can do it!" Chandler cheered, reaching out to touch Phoebe's shoulder encouragingly.

"Don't touch me!" Phoebe shouted at him, scaring him away.

"Don't touch her!" Monica also shouted angrily "This IS your fault Bing!"

"All right! Go left! Go left! Go right! Go right!" he continued cheering from a safe distance.

"I can't! I can't!" Phoebe yelled hysterically. "Noooooooo! You son of a bitch!" she screamed out in agony as her character died. "A#$&! #&! $&$!"

At that moment time Ross and Ben entered the room, hearing the stream of obscenities burst forth from Phoebe's mouth. Almost in slow motion Ross tried to shield his innocent son from Phoebe's vulgarity, but to no avail.

"Phoebe!" Ross shrieked at his friend

"Oh hi Ben" Phoebe smiled at the boy. "Oh No!" She exclaimed in realization. "Don't look at the machine!" She cried as she leapt in front of it, covering the screen.

**End…. Or TBC. **

**YOU DECIDE!**

**

* * *

**

Authors note #2:

I don't know if you could tell, but this chapter was kind of forced. I wasn't really sure how I wanted to continue. So tell me what you thought of it. If you're liking how it's going that's great, I'll and try and continue, probably using more FRIENDS Season 8 story lines.

But if it doesn't work out, I thought that I could write a series of short unrelated fics, all crossovers with 'Friends' episodes. That way I could just pick and choose fun episodes from any season and throw the WW characters in the mix. Tell me what you think.

Thanks guys!


End file.
